


They don't know that we know they know we know!

by yourforestlass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourforestlass/pseuds/yourforestlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Arya and Gendry think they can hide their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gendry

Arya Stark was laying on _his_ bed, doing her homework for the math class, her eyes concentrated on the book she was reading. She was wearing her favorite shorts and one of his t-shirts. She always stole his shirts, sweatshirts and hoodies, and he loved it, he loved seeing her in his clothes.

“Oi! That's one of mine” he said gesturing toward the shirt she was wearing.

“Your shirts suit me better than they suit you” she replied with a smirk on her face.

“You're stealing me everything! One day I'll must going around half naked and it will be all your fault! Is that what you want?2 he joked.

“Yes, well, maybe that was my evil plan from the beginning” she was chewing her lips. And Gendry _adored_ when she bit her lips. “Stealing all your clothes so I’ll be able to see your abs whenever I want”.

Shit! This kind of jokes made everything too hard for him. You see, being Arya Stark's best friend has always been difficult: she had something to say about pretty much everything and everyone and she demanded to be constantly right; she called him stupid every day; and she involved him in the feud with her older sister, Sansa, even if Gendry preferred to be _super partes_ .

Gendry could handle that, but he couldn't handle his best friend growing up into her beauty. He noticed the changes in her, of course, he noticed her perfect little skinny legs, and her tits under the shirt. Not that he was the only one who noticed those changes. That Jaqen H'Ghar was the first who realized that little Arya was not so little anymore, he saw the young woman she became. Gendry went out of his mind when he found out that the guy and Arya, _his Arya_ , were involved in a relationship, and, yes!, it included sex.

Arya never thought or spoke about boys before. That was what Gendry believed. Yeah, because that thing with Edric fucking Dayne doesn't count! Right? Right?!? Wrong. Clearly Gendry was wrong.

Arya was fourteen when she met Jaqen and totally a mess, she was constantly in war with Sansa and her boyfriend, Joffrey - the dickhead -, who, if it wasn't enough, was Gendry's half brother. It was her rebellion phase, she had a sort of mohican haircut for fuck's sake – made by Yoren, thank you very much! -, she even started smoking (it wasn't that bad, Arya and Gendry could smoke together after all, and yes, of course _lovely_ Catelyn Stark had blamed Gendry). Jaqen was mysterious and with an accent, so she melted. Freaking Jaqen! Gendry was so glad when he and Arya broke up.

Plus, there was that old, fat man that Gendry had the privilege to call his own father. When he saw Arya he became annoyingly touchy. It was awkward seeing his father grabbing the ass of his teenage friend and calling her Lyanna. More than once Gendry himself had to said to his father to stop touching her. It was ever more weird think that Gendry and his dad were both attracted to the same woman. Gendry shook his head at the thought. It was wrong on so many levels.

He sat on the bed as Arya moved to find a new relaxing position basically laying on him.

“Gendry? Can you help me with my homework?” Arya asked, with the sweetest voice she had.

Gendry wasn't the most acculturated man in the word, but he was not stupid, even if Arya called him that every time she didn't agree with him. Gendry took his diploma on his own. And he was proud of it. Very. Even if he didn't went to college once he finished school. He started working at Thobo's as a mechanic when he was fifteen, school had never been his priority. He needed to work, because his mother was just a waitress, she didn’t leave anything, and she died when Gendry was nothing more than a kid. What about his beloved father? Robert Baratheon had his own family. The one he chose.

So Gendry could still help Arya with her homework, he did it very often, he was good with numbers. He was helping her with equations when the girl started to play with her necklace, the one Gendry made for her fifteenth birthday last year. He was good with his hands, too.

Arya was still laying on him, and at that point the boy hoped she didn't notice how hard he was in his pants. But again he was wrong, because oh! she noticed. Suddenly she rose her chin, looking at him with those gray, sparkling eyes and that smile she had only for him. She arched her back like a cat in need of cuddles and in an instant her mouth was on his mouth and it felt so good and so right. It was right. He felt the mint taste of the gum she was chewing and finally realized he was kissing Arya Stark.

Gendry thought he'd imagined it when they didn't talk about the kiss the day after, or the next, or the next. It was frustrating. He knew they weren't two talkative people, and of course they continued to hang-out together, doing the same, old things, eating at the Kneeling Man Inn, watching movies, getting involved in fights on the streets when Ramsay Bolton was in the neighborhood, but still it was very disheartening.

Then came the day Arya turned sixteen…

Sansa and Catelyn have organized a party. Arya hated parties, she hated the fancy dress Sansa have bought for her and she hated almost all the guests. So typical of her! Gendry, on the other hand, hated the way Edric Dayne was looking at Arya, the way he was always around her, touching her shoulder, messing with the girl's hair., dancing with her. It was very hard to hide his feelings in moments like that. Gendry was angry and jealous, especially jealous! He couldn’t wait for the party to end, he just wanted to go home and feeling sorry for himself, maybe even trying to suppress those _things_ he felt for Arya.

Gendry was on his way to leaving the house when Eddard Stark, Arya's father, asked him to stay for the night.

“It's getting late, son. You know you have your room in this house” he said. Eddard was a good man, honorable and kind, but severe at the same time. And he was saying the truth. Since Gendry had met Arya, he basically became part of her family. Ned (short for Eddard) was like a father to him, a real one. That kind of father who worries about you, who asked about your friends or your day, the kind of father who knows when you are hurt or sad or simply when you need an hug.

So, even if it felt strange, Gendry decided to stay for the night as he did so much times. Truth be told, Arya spent some nights at his place, too. Usually they fell asleep watching some crappy movie and nothing never happened in a sexual or romantic way, but this time really was different. Gendry felt different. Because of the kiss, because he knew he loved her.

When the party was over, Gendry patiently went to his room, trying to sleep, but it came out he couldn't, because all he could think was Arya, the kiss she gave him, the tenderness of her skin, the softness of her lips, the smell of her.

He thought he was having an hallucination when Arya entered his room, wearing again an old shirt that once belonged to him. But it wasn't an hallucination, it wasn't a dream either. It was Arya, in his room, in the middle of the night. It was scary, it was exciting.

“Can't sleep” she said, almost whispering when she reached the bed.

Gendry cleared his throat, but an odd sound like “Mmm” was all he was capable to say.

“Gendry” she started, but the words died in her throat. She wasn't a talkative person, you know. So she approached to him, sitting on his pelvis, her legs around his hips and she kissed him. It wasn't a quick, sweet kiss like the first time. It was a deep, rough, passionate kiss. He couldn't help but kissed her back, putting his tongue in her throat, his hands on her thighs, on her back, all over her body.

“Arya” he said breathless, when he broke their kiss. “Wait… Sometimes I forget how young you really are. You’re barely sixteen and even if you're so mature-” She stopped him with another kiss and he broke it one more time.

“Let me finish” he said and she tried to stop him again, putting her index on his mouth.

“You want me and I want you. It's all that matter. I will not accept no as an answer”. He laughed, genuinely laughed.

“Your parents are downstairs” he said quietly. “And I just wanna be sure, Arya, that this is what you truly want, bacause if this is the case… I think it’ll be hard for your family to accept this” and now he was thinking about her aristocratic family and him being just Gendry. And he knew she knew it because of the way she was smiling while grabbing his face in that little hands of hers and getting closer, trying to reassuring him.

“Stop talking, just kiss me” she said urgently, and he knew that with her kisses she was saying that they will share a secret now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typo, mistake or grammar error. English is not my mother tongue, so be kind <3


	2. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the comments and kudos on the first chapter. I really appreciated it!  
> Hope you'll like this second chapter.

Currently editing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mya


	3. Mya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you again for all the comments and kudos! I'm very happy to see that you like my story :)  
> In this chapter we have Mya's point of view. Enjoy it!

Currently editing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Bran


	4. Bran

Currently editing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Ned


	5. Eddard

Currently editing (this was a disaster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Robb


	6. Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!  
> Thank you for all the kudos and the comments you left :) It means the world to me!  
> 

Currently editing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Edric Storm


End file.
